


Glitter nail polish

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aaahhhhhh, Dan's nails, Fluff, Glitter nail polish, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Please read, Romance, Who else died when they saw the picture, cos i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: Dan's glitter nail polish





	Glitter nail polish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhengtings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengtings/gifts).



“Philllllllllllllllll…” I say, looking over at Phil in our hotel room in Australia.

“Yeeeeees?” Phil replies, looking over at me.

“Can we do something?”

“Like what?”

“Like go out. I wanna do something unusual.” I grin.

Phil considers this. “I don’t really know what we can do at this time of night, Dan. Everywhere’s probably closed apart from places to eat at ten at night.”

I nod and unlock my phone, texting Louise.

 **Dan:** hey L

 **Louise:** hey how’s Australia?

 **Dan:** good but I wanna do somethin

 **Louise:** like what

 **Dan:** idk somethin unusual

 **Louise:** well idk what u could do at 10 pm. Maybe break into a zoo idk

 **Dan:** yeah and steal a koala. I wish. Whatve u done today

 **Louise:** nm, got my nails done

 **Dan:** send a pic

 **Louise:** |image attachment|

 **Dan:** oh wow

 **Louise:** lol u jealous?

 **Dan:** … omg thanks I have an idea bye

 **Louise:** what?

 

“Phil, I thought of something!” I sing, strutting up behind where Phil is sat on the bed and wrapping my arms around his waist, burying my face in his neck.

“What is it?” Phil said, placing his hands over mine.

“Let’s paint my nails.”

“What?” Phil laughs.

“Come on Phil, it’s unusual. Louise just had hers done and, omg, I just thought… it would look cool with my new jeans!” I say, my enthusiasm growing.

“What, the ripped ones?”

“Yeah, the ripped ones.”

Phil turns a little in my hold and looks at me properly. “You aren’t joking, are you?”

“Nope.” I resist the urge to giggle.

Phil’s face breaks out in a grin. “Okay, then. What colour?”

I grin back. I love Phil and his acceptance of everything, no bad vibes about it.

Phil stands up. “Let’s go, then!”

I laugh and follow him out of the door, out of the hotel, and onto the street.

“So, how are we doing this? Do you want them done professionally, or but a bottle of it and do it yourself?” Phil enquires. I ponder for a second, and then make a decision.

“We’ll just buy a bottle and do it in the hotel room. It’s easier, probably cheaper, and if we like it then I can do it again when it wears off. Do you know where to find a bottle of nail polish?”

Phil considers this. “Maybe just in a normal shop? Like a supermarket or something? They’re bound to have something close to it.”

So off we go, in search of a supermarket, which we find very quickly. Entering the large store, we go to the far end, where it’s more hygiene and kitchen supplies than food- it’s more likely to be there than sat in a pile of crisps. Rounding a corner, I see some tall bottles of pale pink, thin liquid and walk curiously towards it. I read the label: NAIL POLISH REMOVER. I grab Phil’s arm. “Look, Phil. Nail polish must be by here.” We walk further down the aisle filled either side with cotton balls, cotton pads, and different varieties of removers and other equipment to use on your nails, accompanied with some kinds of makeup that I would have no idea how to use.

Around halfway down the shelves, nail polish bottles start to take over, in every shape and colour. Blues, greens, clears, pinks, purples, yellows litter the shelves, me gazing in wonder at how many different colours people would want to paint their nails with. Though, with my growing fascination, I’m beginning to see why people would want so many colours. I’ve done black before, but haven’t really experimented much. Time to do just that.

Phil and I look at the different colours of nail polish laid out before us, trying to choose a colour that took our fancy. Right at the end of the shelf, I saw a single bottle of clear nail polish, and picked it up, wondering why someone would paint their nails when you couldn’t even see the colour to begin with. But then I saw it- glitter.

Perfect.

I grab Phil’s hand, not caring about being subtle about our relationship as the shop was nearly deserted anyway at half ten at night. It’d be closing soon.

“Phil, look, it’s perfect.”

Phil takes the bottle from my hands and holds it up to the light, making the glitter _glitter_ even more in the harsh light of the shop. He smiles.

“I agree.”

We go down to the tills and pay for the nail polish, walking back to the hotel room in comfortable silence. Once we’re back in our room, Phil sets some sheets of tissue out on the floor so if it spills, we won’t get it on the carpet, and we proceed to sit down, opposite each other, on opposite sides of the tissue. Phil opens the bottle and hands it to me, as I’m hit by the strong smell of pear drops that is so tempting to get high off. I waft it to Phil by waving my hands, chuckling.

“Smell this for size.”

Phil laughs and pretends to pass out. I laugh, before taking the brush-handle-lid _thing_ off the top of the bottle, and carefully wiping the brush on the opening of the bottle, so as to not drip nail polish over everywhere and also to not have uneven, thick coatings on my nails that will take forever to dry.

I coat my nails with the glittery substance, feeling the cool sensation settle over my nails and harden as it dries, and before long I have one hand painted and dried. I look over at Phil, who is watching my nails in fascination. I smile softly.

“Do you want to paint my other hand?” I ask gently. Phil meets my gaze, blushing slightly, before replying with a bashful “yes, please.”

I hand him the bottle and he mirrors my actions from earlier, making sure there is no polish dripping anywhere before slightly clumsily starting on my thumbnail. I watch as he tries not to let the nail polish accidentally get on my skin, only failing twice (and they were only slight flecks of the stuff, which he immediately gently cleaned off with his own nail) and before long again, I have both hands complete with glittery nail polish. Phil looks up at me once done, question in his eyes.

“Thanks, Phil. You done that before?” I joke.

“Nope, actually. First time.”

I’m slightly shocked. Phil did that really well for his first time- on my first time; I got nail polish _everywhere_ \- all over my fingers. And with it being black that time, it didn’t exactly come off easily, either.

“Wow. How’d you get so good at it? I mean, we all saw my fail at a first attempt,” I say. Phil shrugs.

“Steady hand, I suppose. Anyway, do you like the overall finish, Mr glitter nails?” Phil teases, causing me to roll me eyes.

“Mr glitter nails, Phil?”

“Yep. It’s catchy.” “Whatever you say, I guess.”

“You love me either way.”

“That, I do.”

I pull Phil in for a kiss, winding one arm around his waist, my free hand capturing Phil’s hand as his free hand plays with my hair. After a while, we pull apart, Phil pulling my hand up to his face to study my nails, a smile subconsciously forming on his face as he thinks about something that I can’t decipher from just his facial features and expression.

“What are you thinking?”

“The phandom is going to go crazy.”

 

Well, Phil wasn’t wrong at all.

**Author's Note:**

> WhO ElSe dIeD at tHe PiCtUrE CoS I dId OkaY I wAs sAt tHeRe HyPeRvEnTiLaTiNg AaAaAhHhHhH
> 
> tHANKS FOR READING BABES  
> pLeAse leave a CoMmEnT  
> aND KuDoS If yOu dEem It WoRtHy <3  
> LOTS OF LOVE!  
> -EMMA <3


End file.
